Entsteig
Entsteig is part of the region known as the Western Kingdoms, along with the lands of Westmarch and Khanduras. Lore Thick, mountainous forests blanket Entsteig, though it has some open fields. Mountains are located in the kingdom's north.The Kingdom of Shadow A number of main roads cross the country (e.g. the King's Road and Queen's Road), and during times of harvest, multiple people can be seen travelling them. Entsteig has a number of towns, but they are dwarfed by their counterparts in Kehjistan. Also, unlike Kehjistan, these towns are not planned; most villages in Entsteig simply grow as people congregate in a given area. Culture Entsteig is a proud kingdom that has pledged its loyalties to the Zakarum faith. However, faith in the Light is mixed with paganistic beliefs, (at least some of which include the concept of gods) and its people (referred to as "Entsteigians") believe the Sharval Wilds to be an enchanted place of fey spirits.Book of Cain Goblins and dragons feature in Entsteig folklore. Throughout its history, the people of Entsteig have always believed in Heaven and Hell, perhaps even before any other culture on Sanctuary. They have traditionally been ruled by various kings and queens, who are buried in mounds. It is believed that a curse will befall anyone who defiles an unbroken grave. While not necessarily unique to Entsteig, its people believe in the concept of a "Naming" for their newborns. It is considered bad luck for the child if they do not receive a name within two months of their birth. Similarly perhaps not unique, Entsteig hangs executed individuals at crossroads. Harvest festivals are held within the kingdom. History Located north of the Sharval Wilds and south of the Northern Steppes, Entsteig developed a culture highly distinct from nearby Ivgorod and the tribes to the north. Prior to the coming of Rakkis, Ivgorod controlled portions of Entsteig. Entsteig itself did not possess even a fraction of the military might of either culture/nation.Book of Tyrael Invasions Note that the following events are not necessarily in chronological order Assur's Invasion In the year 302 of the Anno Kehjistani, the archdemon Assur launched an invasion of Entsteig. An army led by Earl Edgewulf met the invaders at Bear's Hill. The demons defeated their human foes, and continued north on to the capital, razing villages and slaughtering their inhabitants on the way. Assur was slain at Brennor by Siggard, and his invasion was thwarted.Demonsbane Aughild's Invasion The warlord Aughild became the only person to ever successfully besiege Entsteig's capital.Diablo III, Aughild's Power He was subsequently crowned king of Entsteig.Diablo III, Aughild's Spike War of Thorns Entsteig participated in the War of Thorns, in which Entsteig was the aggressor. However, Entsteig's forces were forced to retreat.Diablo III, Relentless Assault Zakarum Rule When Rakkis marched west, Entsteig opened up to the man and embraced his teachings. In return for embracing the Zakarum faith, Entsteig was allowed to retain much of its independence. Because of its quick acceptance of foreign rule, Entsteig quickly modernized and became an important Zakarum territory. In recent times, many of the most devout Zakarum Paladins have hailed from Entsteig. Despite this, elements of Entsteig's former culture remain. Even now, many old customs and pagan rituals are still practiced by Entsteig's inhabitants in the Sharval Wilds, as per their spirit beliefs. Even so, these ancient rites have not conflicted with the observance of the Zakarum faith. Rather, Entsteig's people have managed to meld their own esoteric beliefs with their adopted religion. Known Locations Towns *Bear's Hill (destroyed) *Brennor *Entsteig (city, likely capital) *Gellan's Pass (destroyed) Roads *King's Road *Queen's Road Other *Blackmarch *Sharval Wilds Trivia *Entsteigian culture and geography appear to be taken from elements of the British Isles pre-Norman conquest, mainly that of Anglo-Saxons. Examples include the folklore, the arrival of a monotheistic religion supplanting a polytheistic one, a system of earls and monarchy, and the use of burial mounds. References Category:Sanctuary locations Category:Kingdoms of Sanctuary